Talk:Boethiah's Calling
Why Murcurio? Under notes, someone suggested using Murcurio for the sacrifice. Can the author suggest the reason?-- 15:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) * Re: The author suggested Marcurio because you can loot off his corps money you gave him for hiring but I removed that note since I have found this untrue ( I am playing on PS3). I am guessing another reason could be the easy way to recruit him as follower. Mrs. Babe (talk) 17:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) why do i still have inverstigate Boethiah Cultist after beating the Boethiah's Calling? It says that if you kill all her cultists instead of a follower, she will appear herself. Can we get a screenshot of this to add to her article?Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:21, December 20, No,no, what whoever wrote it probably wanted to say is: That if you kill all the Cultists at the Pillar you'll get the Quest from the last Cultist you kill. That cultist is obsessed by Boethia for the time.' 15:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)' hey guys i have a glitch were i sacrificed a follower before lv30 and now when i sacrifice a follower it dosen't work and if i kill all her followers she just comes and says to sacrifice one of my followers again ill add a screenshot in a little bit, but your level is completely irrelevent for this quest, and yes if you kill all of the people there, the lat one to die gets possesed by boethia and she treats it like you sacrificed someone and then killed everyone. the above person, that is a glitch that sometime occurs when you just run up there and murder your friend with no prior knowledge of the quest, i.e. your character is just killing people. might not even be a glitch honestly that might be how they designed the quest. 16:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sacrificing (includes various spoilers) Hey all, Just got the kill a follower part of the quest and was dismayed. All of the mercs you can hire in the various towns can be marriage options. Killing underlings from "guild" missions also feels wrong. I thouht long and hard and remembered Illia. Now I know you help her avoid further human sacrifice by killing her soon-to-be-hag-raven mother. So what better person to perform irony on than her. Apart from her brief little pop up quest, she plays no further role that I've found. She seems like a great candidate! I hope this helps thoes who are seeking a solution to this most dire of RPing delemas. Cheers, Willhelm 55 (talk) 09:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Issue- there are two cultists at the shrine who I cannot injure or kill. No weapon, shout or magic works. It's like they are invincible. Any ideas? If the path further into the mine is blocked by a rock wall, try mining the ore vein on/near it. This opens up the rest of the mine for the quest, at least on the 360. 20:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Rah A bit of help please. When the objective to kill the other cultists appears a quest marker appears on one of the rocks on the cliff. I obviously can't kill the rock, though I have tried, and thus I can't complete the quest. I tried going on to Knifepoint Ridge to try and trigger a later part of the quest but that didn't work. I've sacrificed different followers, Bennor and Mercurio, with no change. If someone could help I'd appreciate it, I can't find anyone who's had the same problem. I'm playing on a PS3 so console controls are out of the question, but any other workarounds are welcome! If you don't know any, could you at least tell me whether or not bugs like this tend to be permenant on Skyrim. As in, will this continue to happen every time I try the quest, or if I go and complete other quests is it possible it will randomly start working? Thanks in advance for any help rendered! 13:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Blade of Sacrifice only? In the article it says you must use the Blade of Sacrifice to complete this quest, but I along with other players have found this to be untrue - you can use any weapon. 00:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) * Re: I have change it. Thank you for pointing it out. Mrs. Babe (talk) 17:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) follower The article isn't clear. Must it be a proper follower or can it be anyone in the world? She mentions thralls a lot too. I assume shes just using it as a word for follower rather than the undead. 21:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Instantly killed sacrifices? spoilers Hey so it seems when you have a follower use the pillar of sacrifice anything can kill them i have tested this with soul trap and my follower jennesa was killed by it, not sure if it only works with that non-damage spell but has anyone else noticed this? ~4~7~12~ Yes, you can indeed kill your selected follower by most any means; I tested this out when I sacrificed Faendal. I was able to kill him by using Restoration magic on him... Death by Restoration magic. Most curious. ~6~9~13~ Title reference Booty Call? 22:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) bounty I got a 1000 Eastmarch bounty for sacrificing my follower Adelaisa Vendicci. Is this normal? It didnt go away when all the cultists were killed either. Secret witness? Monkey-_ 20:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I got a bounty as well for sacrificing Roggi Knot-Beard, but it did end up disappearing when all the cultists were killed - maybe you (not another cultist) have to actually kill the witnesses? 18:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Just a question---- with the ebony mail equipped, can you go into a town and not recieve bounty (for accidentally walking into someone and poisoning them) or does it only affect enemies? 21:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I was running up to Boethiah's Shrine the other day, but as the priestess was coming up to me to talk to me she was attacked and killed by a dragon, and the quest didn't really start. Is it possible to star the quest any other way, because I really want that Ebony Mail armor. ( )AnnoyedNord : Yes. If the leader dies, you can still start the quest by killing all the cultists. That's a tough job, but I did it by waiting for a dragon attack, then using dragonrend to lure the dragon to the shrine, then I hid and let them fight it out. I then wiped up the survivors, who were still very keen to fight but had little health left. When the last cultist died, Boethiah reanimated the last cultist's corpse and gave me the quest. Aoakley (talk) 11:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) theJoëngârd 10:43, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Follower Sacrific + Essential Follower mod I have a long old mod gotten off Nexus that sets all followers as Essential, thus none can be used unless the mod is turned off for this one quest. Since this is not an ESP mod as it was made and released before the CK was released it can not be simply turned off.Jandraelune (talk) 20:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Complete the quest without losing your follower (without mods/console) Here's link to video, where I show how to keep Lydia alive. Quest resumes as usually, and so far she hasn't been bugged or anything. Read the description for step by step guide to do this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_oRc34EzuA&feature=plcp 14:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Quest marker bug, pillar bug, or Derkeethus won't work. My quest marker is on one side of the swirl around the Pillar of Sacrifice, instead of on the Pillar itself, I'm not sure if that's wrong (I've tried us each standing on it). It lights up when Derkeethus or I step up to it but when I tell him to touch the pillar, he stands beside it and says, "As you say, it will happen", but he won't touch it. I went to a couple of older saves and worked my way back (I really wanted to sacrifice Derk) but that didn't help. I don't know if the quest marker is glitched and it won't work, or if it just won't work with Derkeethus. (360) 05:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've had the same issue with random initiates of both the Thieve's Guild and the Dark Brotherhood.Kendroche (talk) 01:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Bugs I went ahead and scooped a bunch of bugs off the page and am putting them here. This section is getting abused on a lot of pages. Members are basically just using it as a 'personal experience' posting. Trivia sections are bad too. I was looking around for awhile this morning and I couldn't find any solid guidelines on how to do bugs and trivia. If people could readily see some examples I think it would help. Also when you sacrifice your victim if you quickly loot their corspe you get their items and when boethiah brings them back and after conversation and gets rid of the body all their items should be there again..........duplication bug RangaBanga69er (talk) 00:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC)RangaBanga69er *Sometimes the follower will not be able to be sacrificed making this quest impossible. The cause of this issue may be that the default controls have been modified. **Solution: set the "Use" command to the default key (i.e., to the 'A' button on the Xbox version). This may correct the issue. *If you equip the Ebony Mail trough the Champions inventory after killing him, Boethia wont speak to you. This can be fixed by equiping it off and on. *If you kill the cultists to begin, Boethia will inhabit one by herself and ask why you have killed her followers. She will still give you the option to complete the quest by 'making a thrall.' If you refuse she will still leave it open to completion. *Sometimes, using the priestess near Azura's Shrine will cause Boethiah not to talk. * If Knifepoint Mine has been cleared already, it is possible to have the quest not move past the stage where it requires to kill everyone. If this happens, the quest may be moved along by putting on the Ebony Mail gotten from killing the leader, but this does not always work. * If the journal is opened or you are attacked while Boethiah is in possession of one of the companions, or one of her followers, it is possible for the visual effect to never end. The visual effect goes away after finishing the quest. Reloading an earlier saved game will also fix this. * If the follower is wearing a dragon priest mask when sacrificed, then the mask cannot be recovered once Boethiah is finished possessing them. * Sometimes the follower will not touch the pillar when commanded. This may be caused by attempting to sacrifice an essential follower. * After killing the follower it is possible to loot the body. If the follower is looted before Boethiah takes control of the dead body, he will be fully equipped again after Boethiah takes control. * The path in Knifepoint Mine may be blocked by a rock wall, which prevents the player from reaching the Champion and completing the quest. * After killing all of the cultists, the game may raise another NPC instead of the last one killed which becomes Boethiah's Consult. This results in being unable to speak with Boethiah. Reloading an earlier save fixes this. * Sometimes the miscellaneous quest "Investigate the Boethiah Cultist" won't be removed from the log even after completing "Boethiah's Calling." * Sometimes, during sacrificing, the player won't receive the blade of sacrifice and will be unable to switch between combat and unarmed, making it impossible to wield any weaponry, spells, or shields. This can be remedied by reloading a previous save. Not sure if what I just did was proper etiquette, but for some reason this is really bothering me so I am going to get hunting for bugs! | Raggs008 (talk) 13:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Misinformation? I skipped sacrificing someone using the console, but the lower part of the mines weren't blocked off, contrary to what the page said. I could complete the quest normally. Brittonbubba (talk) 16:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC)